


Oh, My dear Watson.

by Ninjamegtastic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjamegtastic/pseuds/Ninjamegtastic
Summary: John gets drunk on the dance floor and starts hitting on people which pisses Sherlock off so he drags him back home... Anything can happen.





	1. What we don't know can't hurt us right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is presented with a daunting situation including a drunk John and a comfy bed.

Sherlock watched in aw as he sat at the bar a glass of red wine in his hand slightly turned to look at the disco dance floor as a drunk John danced wildly to the techno beat. A wide grin spread across sherlocks face as John through his hand in the air shaking his hips. His smile quickly disappeared as John started running his hands down his body then proceeding to bend over. Sherlocks face turned a bright red as he watched John intently.  
John came up and did his little side to side dance to the beat his face was red and he was laughing as girl came up to dance with him. Sherlock quickly got up finishing his wine on one swift go. He marched over to the dance floor stealing John from the girl fearing John in his drunk state would do something he'd regret. John seemed dazed by the quick movement but not angry like he would be if he was sober. He continued dancing in front of Sherlock.  
"Sherlock," John threw his arms around the taller mans neck continuing to move his hips and legs to the beat  
"This place is great!!". 

The song ended and the DJ put on another song. It was a crazy Japanese song and colorful lights flashed across the dance floor and walls. John seemed to recognize the song because his face lite up and he let go of Sherlock which made him sad. The whole time Sherlock had just been standing there but now he joined John as they dance wildly to the song.  
They danced close to each other even synchronizing their moves every once and a while which made Sherlock laugh and grin widely.

Eventually johns eyes began to grow heavy as his dancing began to become less spastic. John swayed back and forth as if he were asleep yet could still hear the music and was dancing in his head. Sherlock grinned softly as he stopped dancing and grabbed Johns arms and he fell onto Sherlocks chest fast asleep. Sherlock just looked down at him lovingly as he herded John out of the bar after grabbing their coats. He called a taxi and set John lightly inside and joined him in the cab who's ceiling was too low for Sherlock so he had to slouch.  
"222 B Baker St. Please." The cab took off down the street heading for the detective and doctors flat. Once they got there Sherlock thanked the driver and paid him as he held the now completely unconscious Watson in his arms. He walked up the stairs and kicked the door open being carful to not hurt John. He walked up the two flights of stairs to johns room which was just above Sherlocks room. Johns room was barren except for a bed, desk, and chair with a lamp leaning over it. John was very neat and kept all his clothes on the shelves in the closet.  
Before Sherlock, John had just come back from being a field surgeon so he didn't have many belongings. Sherlock gently set John down on the bed slowly letting his arms come out from beneath johns small body. To Sherlock, most people were small but John was very small. A smile tugged at sherlocks lips as he ran his long fingers over johns chest. John gasped slightly and murmured in his sleep  
" Sherlock..." He said quietly.  
A smile spread across sherlocks face and he even giggled a little to himself as a devious and dastardly plan boiled in his magnificent mind. Sherlock sat John up in bed confident in his knowledge that John wouldn't wake up for a long time. Sherlock stripped off johns jacket and dress shirt quickly as he could without waking John up and tossed them to the ground leaving John in a white tee shirt which he usually slept in. Sherlock then snuck down to the other end of the bed taking off Johns shoes and socks. Sherlock slid off his luxurious tweed overcoat letting it pool on the ground. It's here that Sherlock stops for a moment.  
'No' Sherlocks inner voice said to him.  
' It's not the way to go...'  
Sherlock slipped over the covers crawling on all fours up the bed towards John.  
He curled up next the unconscious doctor and laid down close to him. It was as if John sensed his presence or something because he stirred a little and snuggled up to Sherlocks chest breathing in heavily and sighing contently. Sherlocks cheeks grew hot at the closeness but secretly he had always hoped that it would happen... Eventually. He rapped his arm around John moving him even closer and felt he could stay like that forever and be happy. "Oh my dear Watson." He whispered then placed a light kiss to the top of johns head before closing his own eyes and drifting off into blissful slumber.


	2. Oh, My dear Watson Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to a warm surprise. 
> 
> Date: December 20th, the day after the party. 
> 
>  
> 
> *I'm really sorry about the paragraph spacing I didn't have a lot of time to fix it all but I wanted to get the chapter up when I got a moment of free time!*

The sun shone through the window on the cold winter evening lightly at first but gradually got more annoying as it traveled into Johns face. He snuggled into his pillow drowsily flurries of snow fluttering by outside. He breathed in heavily and was met with Sherlocks aroma filling his lungs. His brows furrowed his eyes still closed. John opened them slowly looking from eye level he was met with a slowly rising and falling chest close to his face.   
He fallowed the form up with his eyes finding a porcelain neck and sharp edged face with thin, curvy lips and long nose with a mess of black curly hair pushed over his eyes.   
John held his breath as he realized how close he was to Sherlock. Without moving much he found that their legs were intertwined and Sherlocks long arm was draped loosely around Johns waist. He let out his breath with a tremble feeling his face getting hot. Sherlock let out a small groan as he shifted a little and sank his nose into Johns hair holding him closer. John shut his eyes tight trying to hold in the yelp of surprise. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable... He wished he could calm down enough to actual enjoy the closeness.   
"Um...Sherlock?" John said barely a whisper. He brought his hands slowly up to rest on Sherlocks chest. Sherlock breathed in sharply and John looked up only to be met with dazzling green eyes looking lazily back at him.   
Now there was definitely a blush on Johns face.   
"Good morning to you, too." Sherlock smiled warmly down at him making Johns heart flip flop.   
"Um... Sherlock.... Could you um ..*tsk* tell me what's.. How.? What happened?" John stammered quickly his eyebrows knit. Sherlock looked indifferent about the situation as if it happened all the time.   
"You got plastered last night so I had to carry you home and that was basically all that happened.." Sherlock said with a yawn thinking in the back of his mind what he wanted to have happened.   
John took a moment to process that before untangling himself from Sherlock and going to stand up. Before he was even fully standing his vision went black at the corners as a nauseating migraine hit him like a bus. He toppled over trying to grab for the nightstand only to send the pile of papers and alarm clock on it flying off as he stumbled onto the floor trying to get up he could only manage to get on all fours unable to process what was happening.   
"JOHN?!" He heard Sherlocks panicked voice faintly as if he was underwater. A moment later he heard heavy footsteps and large hands grab his shoulders and push him against the bed sitting on the floor.   
"John? Are you ok?!" Sherlocks voice was full of worry and emotion. It was weird to hear. A hand came up to his face and brushed his hair back.   
"Sherlock," John basically wined tears brimming in his eyes he grabbed his head with both hands.   
"Bloody hell my head feels like it's gone through a blender, ah." He breathed in sharply through his teeth.   
"Stay right here I'll get you uuuuum some hot tea and aspirin?" Sherlock was so frantic he dashed out of the room and skidded down the hall crashing into things as he went.   
John laid his head back on the bed panting a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead   
"...sherlock..." he said weakly his eyes closed "I think I'm ganna be sick..." Crashing could be heard from the next room as Sherlock threw the kettle at the stove then dashed back to John just in time to literally pick up his whole body with little effort and fling him into the bathroom where he proceeded to wretch out his guts and whatever he had consumed at that blasted party last night.   
Sherlock panted, rubbing johns back comforting him as John lays his face on the seat sniffling.   
"Some cinnamon toast and and warm tea sounds good for this situation, ay?" Sherlock said reaching over and brushing johns hair out of his red face smiling shyly at him. John just laughed a little closing his eyes and nodding   
"Mhm." He breathed out trembling in his weak state.   
"Alright then you clean yourself up and we can warm ourselves up by a fire."   
John felt much better after relieving himself and cleaning up. He decided he needed a shower so he took off his beer splattered tee and threw it in the corner starting up the water. Meanwhile Sherlock had finished spreading butter, sugar and cinnamon on some toast and brought it over to the bathroom fully aware of the possibility John wasn't wearing anything. He turned the corner and came upon johns bare top working lazily on taking off his socks and moving to work on getting his belt and pants off.   
Sherlock stared appreciating the view before knocking on the door making John jump a little *so cute* Sherlock thought to himself.   
He handed John the toast and left to go make tea John still holding his pants up bashfully.   
John finished undressing and stepped into the warm shower letting out a sigh of relief closing his eyes as the water made its way across his body washing away everything from last night and this morning-  
John opened his eyes his mind flashing back to when he had woken in Sherlocks arms. John slowly rapped his own arms around themselves smiling bashfully to himself remembering Sherlocks smell being all around him. Sherlock smelt musky... A hint of cigarette smoke that wasn't over powering and something that made him smell...... Like home.   
John blinked his eyes open forgetting that he was still in the shower. He washed up and got out drying himself off and rapping a towel around his hips walking out to his room he threw on some dark green boxers and loose dark grey sweatpants. He pulled on a low cropped black and white stripped long tee. As he was putting it on he noticed a lumpy wrapped present on his bed wrapped in red Santa paper with a string tied around it boxlike. A little note said 'Merry Christmas -Sherlock <3' on it.   
Johns heart panged at reading it and he proceeded to open it revealing a giant red sweater with a white snowflake pattern across the chest that was two sizes too big for him. It looked very cozy. John looked down at it affectionately. Picking it up he brought it to his nose inhaling. It smelt slightly of Sherlock.  
John shuffled out to the living room of Sherlock and his flat, wearing the giant sweater and nibbling on cinnamon toast which made his stomach feel much better.   
Sherlock was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire smoking his pipe and reading a book, small puffs of white smoke leaving his moth every once and a while. John blushed looking at the warm scene.   
He walked over to Sherlock looking down at him until he noticed he was standing there. Sherlock looked up at John his eyes widening slightly when he saw John was wearing the sweater he had gotten for the doctor. He smiled warmly up at John   
"You look adorable in that." Sherlock smirked making John blush

"It's too big, but.... I like it.. It's cozy." John scrunched up the sleeves that were long enough to cover past the tips of his fingers and brought them to his face closing his eyes and cuddling in the soft knit material.   
Sherlock smirked and tugged the adorable Doctor into his lap. John made an embarrassing squeak of surprise as he settled into Sherlocks lap.   
"Sherlock what the hell is up with you this week?!" John said quite flustered. 

"Oh come on John! You can't honestly tell me you haven't realized by now that-" Sherlock protested but his voice was drowned out by the sound of Miss Hudson's scream.   
The two of them whipped there heads around towards the door to see an exhausted Miss Hudson run up the stairs to the room and grab the doorframe for support. 

" Boys! I'm afraid someone let themselves in downstairs-"

"Well then what's the problem, show him up." Sherlock said, annoyed his moment with John was interrupted. 

"But Sherlock. He's dead! I opened the door and he fell in on his face! A knife in his back!" Miss Hudson had to take a seat from all the excitement. 

John took the opportunity to get out of Sherlocks' lap much to Sherlocks protest. A smug smile on Watsons face.   
"Well Sherlock looks like the game is afoot!" John laughed to himself. 

Sherlock just grumbled to himself "That's my line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to post a second chapter on this that's why it's so late. But I think it worked out ok. Comment if you want to influence where the story goes :) more fluff more action whatever ;). As always thank you very much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is better than the first fic I published but I can still do better. I really want to start writing longer fics with multiple chapters so... Ima work on that. And also thank you for reading this crap piece of fic I wrote but you know.... It's decent.


End file.
